Kiko
Kiko''' of Neverland''' is in The School For Good And Evil ''series, and a student at [[The School for Good|''The School for Good]]. Background Sometime before the beginning of the series, Kiko was born to a Neverland Lost Boy. Shortly before the series, she received a Flowerground ticket, earning her a place in the School for Good. Appearance Kiko is described as a "sweet, short haired student.", with black hair and almond-shaped brown eyes. In The Ever Never Handbook, she has curly black hair that is held in pigtails and almond-shaped brown eyes. Her skin is pale. During the 1st book, she dyed her hair red, described as "hideous" by Agatha, to impress Tristan, her crush. Outfits Similar to other students, Kiko wore various outfits throughout the series and they were all majorly school uniforms. Personality Kiko is quickly established as a sweet and kind student who quickly becomes a big help towards Agatha. She is shown to be more 'compassionate" than fellow students; becoming friends with a student (Agatha). In the first book she is also established as being quite emotional, shown after Agatha's Circus of Talents performance. She is also shown to be an optimist, wanting to still host the Snow Ball during Sophie`s reign of terror. In The Last Ever After, she is shown to be rather weak and may even have no Evil in her, as she does not do well at the School for New Evil. After Tristan dies in the second book, she seems to be very depressed for a long time after she hears the news. She is mentioned to be wearing a blue ribbon with the words "R.I.P Tristan" on it and sniveling in the back of the classroom. A roomroomcademics Kiko seems to be an average Ever, below the top ten students but not at the bottom. At the School for New Evil, she does horribly and is tracked as a Mogrif. After the repeated third year at the restores schools, she is tracked as a sidekick. Quest As mentioned in the Ever Never Handbook and Quests for Glory, Kiko's quest is to help restore Glass Orchard. Her quest was interrupted by pirates in Quests for Glory and she was captured by the Snake. Relationships Agatha of Woods Beyond Kiko becomes one of Agatha's closest friends at The School for Good. Though she was originally put off by Agatha, she quickly changed her attitude, saving a seat for Agatha during one of their classes together and sitting with her at lunch whilst Sophie courted Tedros. Kiko`s view of Agatha doesn't change after her second encounter and the two eventually become good friends. In Quests for Glory, Agatha saves Kiko's life when she was the Snake's prisoner. Tristan of Avalon Towers Kiko met Tristan at The Welcoming, where similar to many other princesses, she instantly fell in love and thought he was her true love. She even caught his rose, even though he was aiming for Beatrix. She also dyes her hair red in order to impress Tristan, only to find out he's dyed his hair blue to mimic Tedros. They eventually go to attend the Snow Ball together, though the Ball never happens. After Tristan's death in A World Without Princes, Kiko is seen grieving over him throughout the third book, such as wearing a pin that said 'RIP TRISTAN.' She never seems to get over his death, as demonstrated when Agatha saves her from dying and she says 'I thought I was going to die and go to heaven and see Tristan again.' Abilities Though we are never told of Kiko`s special talent, she does have some abilities: * A hard worker (Able to reach the Sidekick track within a few months) * Finger glow magic. Trivia * The name Kiko is of Japanese origin. It means "be happy" as well as "rejoicing child." ** This may hint that she, or at least one of her parents, is of Japanese or Asian origin. * Kiko's quest is 'Tending to the consecrated apple orchard atop Glass Mountain after last season's raging blight'. She was tracked as a Sidekick. * Kiko is most likely 15, as everyone was around the same age according to Sophie. * It is unknown whether Kiko can transform into a mermaid like her mother. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Evers Category:The School for Good and Evil Characters Category:A World Without Princes Characters Category:The Last Ever After Characters Category:Quests For Glory Characters